What's the matter with Shawn
by Coon Queen
Summary: Shawn is acting weird, find out why. Going to be Shawn/Topanga, I think, but definatly a lot of Shawn/Other Please RR to let me know if I should continue. Be kind, my first fic! NOW ACCEPTING ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!
1. Topanga gets suspicious

*It's really cold today.* thought Topanga as she opened the door to the student union.*I'll have to get a coffee instead of water*  
  
As she walked up to the counter to make her selection, she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"If you are thinking about getting the moca, change your mind. It's an aweful batch today."  
  
"Oh! Hey Shawn", she said turning her head to look at him.  
  
"Ouch! What happened to you!", she exclaimed upon seeing his puffy looking eyes and slightly twitching hands.  
  
"Nothing, I've just had a bit of trouble sleeping lately. Ya know....Um, Feeny's big test on Friday." He answered.  
  
Topanga turned around fully to get a better look at him. Inside she thought, *Today is only Monday, Shawn especially shouldn't be losing sleep over the test so soon, and look at his wrinkled cloths* But instead she said, "Yeah, I've been studing like crazy to, but you should really try and relax."  
  
"Fine. Whatever. I gotta go."  
  
"I thought you wanted a coffee"Topanga said, hoping to get him to stay a little longer, so she could find out what was really wrong.  
  
"I never said that. I just gave you some advice.Now I'm leaving. If that's Ok with you." He turned around to go, but Topanga caught his sleeve.  
  
"Hey, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I wanna help. I'm your friend Shawn."  
  
"I know. Hey, forget about it." he gives her a weak smile and leaves.  
  
Topanga looked after him, thinking *Even when his heart isn't in it he has a killer smile*. Then she relized what she was thinking, and shook her head. *Man, I do need a coffee* and, with that, she turned back to the counter to choose her beverage. 


	2. Shawn's unexpected friend visits

Hey! Sorry it took me awhile to update. First I had to type it, then my brother was on the net, and yada yada. Anyway, here it is..Oh yeah, and the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Don't sue me! (Not that you would want to, I have no money.)  
  
This takes place sometime in season 6 right before Hogs and Kisses  
  
Anyway, now, here is Chapter 2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- SHAWN'S POV  
  
As the door to the Student Union shut behind Shawn, he regretted the brush- off he gave Topanga. She was trying to be a sincre friend, and he just brushed her off. *After all,* he thought, *I was the one who approached her. It's not like she was bugging ME or anything.*  
  
If he was going to be completely honest with himself, he would also have to admit the real reason he approached her. *I didn't just want to warn her about the coffee. I really just wanted somebody who cared about me...not Cory, a female.*  
  
He looked up, and quickly moved aside as a woman approached to door to the Student Union. He looked at her and realized he recognized her. She had short brown hair, stunning emerald eyes, a beautiful full-lipped mouth, and a breath-taking body. He gazed at her open mouthed until he realized she was doing the same.  
  
"S-Shawn? Is that really you?" She asked her voice soothing to listen to.  
  
"Yes. But I can't believe it's you.Liz?" He asked in wonder.  
  
Elizabeth was a girlfriend he had had way back at his beginning years at John Adams. They had had to break up due to the demands of her growing career of a super model.  
  
"Oh my God Shawn! I can't believe you remember me!"  
  
"Are you kidding? It's kinda hard to forget your face. Especially since it's plastered all over billboards every where."  
  
As they moved aside to allow clear passage through to the Union, Liz gave Shawn a quick hug, and pulled him over to an outdoor table in order to catch up.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing here? I mean." Shawn corrected himself realizing he must sound a little rude. "I haven't seen you in ages, and suddenly you appear at the Union. When I'm walking through the door no less. I just..missed you." He finished lamely, realizing he must sound pretty stupid.  
  
"I really missed you too Shawn." She said, taking his hand. "I just came to an understanding that I can always model later, and that I'm a little too young to throw my life away for a job I can always do later. So, I must confess, I did a little digging to find out where you wound up, and I was happy to find out you were in college. So, one thing led to another, and I found myself able to follow you."  
  
Shawn was incredulous. "I..I can't believe you would spend all that time and energy just to find ME! I would've followed you anywhere at the time, and now, years later, you follow me. Not that I'm not extremely flattered, but why?"  
  
*This gorgeous women is sitting here telling you she quit her super modeling career and followed you and you ask her WHY!!* Was the first thought to jump into his head, but he ignored it.  
  
"Well, I asked myself, who was the guy I thought of constantly, who was the guy I shared some of the best times of my life with, and who was the guy I was always happy with, but could never shake? And all those answers were you Shawn!" She looked deep into his eyes, and said, "I think I could love you, and if you don't have a girlfriend, please let us at least date again."  
  
His thoughts immediately flew to Topanga, then to Angela, then to Topanga again. *Wake up moron!* He told himself harshly. *Angela and I broke up, and Topanga could never even think about liking me because of Cory. Not to mention that she always thought of me as a bad infulence on Cory and wouldn't even if he wasn't there. And finally I can't even believe I'M thinking of her like this. This gorgeous girl is asking me out..SAY YES!*  
  
He thought all this very quickly then said, "I'd love to." Then, decideding he might as well lie, and do it properly said, "I have always thought of you too, and I can't wait to get to know the new you even better. My thoughts through most of my meaningless relationships have been of you too."  
  
*Starting out on a HUGE lie! Not a good idea.* He thought for a moment, then easily erased the thought.  
  
"We are even more alike then I had hoped!" She exclaimed, then reached over and gave him a long, passionate kiss. Gulping for air, she broke it, and said "Still got those killer Hunter lips that were so famous, huh?" Then smiling broadly took his hand again and stood up saying, "C'mon, you can give me a tour, then we can put those lips to good use."  
  
He stood up, and allowed her to steer him off. Not before glancing back hoping for another look at Topanga, but not seeing her turned back to Liz, and said, "Let's start with Mr. Feeny's classrooms!"  
  
"You still have Feeny!" Liz laughed.  
  
"Yeah," smiled Shawn, "I'm afraid he'll follow me to death. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Meanwhile at the Student Union....  
  
Topanga was looking after Shawn and that girl who kissed hin long and hard with a look on her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Authors Note: I'll describe the look next chapter, if I leave it here, maybe somebody will keep reading. Besides, it's 3:34am, and school starts for me here in Flordia the day after tomorrow. There will be a next chapter if people review and tell me to...That's enough...G'night. -Out 


	3. A Classroom Conversation

Sorry it took me forever again to update this story, but thanx for all the reviews..Once again none of them belong to me, so don't sue me! Now here is chapter three, in all its glory.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- TOPANGA'S POV  
  
The look on her face was quite hard to describe. There was an amount some happiness for Shawn there, but there was also something else. As she watched him walk away with the beautiful cover girl, she couldn't help but feel a lot of jealousy.  
  
*I'm being silly,* thought Topanga. *I can't believe I'm standing here feeling jealous for SHAWN. My soon-to-be husband's best friend, a guy who has been one of MY best friends, and not too mention the little fact that he has dated practially every female even close to our age.*  
  
And yet no matter what she thought she could not get rid of her jealously. So before she could change her mind she quickly decided to follow them.  
  
She quickly strode though the door of the Student Union, in hopes that they hadn't had the chance to go to far yet. To her enormous relief, she saw them just ahead, then watched as they turned into Mr. Feeny's classroom.  
  
Thinking only momentarily about how silly she was acting, she waited until the classroom door shut to make her move. Sneaking up behind them, she ducked under the window sill, and listened through the thankfully open window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- SHAWN'S POV  
  
"This is my fourth class. By that time I just might be awake enough to some- what pay attention." He said smiling at Liz.  
  
She threw her head back and let out a wonderfully rich laugh. "I see some things never change. I was wondering something Shawn. Why is it that it is Saturday, and yet the classroom door is wide open?"  
  
"Well, Feeny has all these study books and stuff for us to use for his class, and he generally leaves the door open in case one of his students wants to get in some extra study time." He answered.  
  
While he was saying that, Liz and himself had walked over to a tall and wide book-shelf filled with, in Shawn's opinion, a bunch of boring old books that he would never read unless someone made him.  
  
Liz, however, seemed enthralled by Feeny's collection. She bent over looking down at a book on the very bottom.  
  
"These books are wonderful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah...Sure" Shawn answered looking slightly bored.  
  
"I'm sure they are mostly wasted on you guy's though."she said smirking at him."I wonder how many, if any, students actually use these books."  
  
"I consider myself pretty popular, and I've only ever met one person who does."Shawn answered. As he said it, he smilied, remembering an incident.  
  
Topanga had been begging Cory all day to go to the library with her. It had been when Mr. Feeny had first introduced the system. Cory was determined not to go. Saying that he would much rather stay home and watch cartoons. Exasperated, she turned to Shawn saying, 'I know that this is, by now a lost cause, but I have to ask, do you want to go?'  
  
He recalled how cute she looked when she said it, a pleading look in her eyes. He couldn't help himself. He agreed. Even though he had to break with some girl, he hadn't regreated it. He had spent the whole time watching her. She really was beautiful.  
  
Liz's "Well, who is this dedicated student?" brought him out of his day- dreams.  
  
"Oh! Um.Topanga.Topanga Lawerence." He answered, feeling himself blush slightly at the jumpy way he had answered her inquiry.  
  
"She goes here! I would have thought that she would've gone to somewhere like Stamford, or Yale."Liz said.  
  
"Well she actually got into Yale, but she um..decided to go to college with Cory." That statement brought him back to the present.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really did NOT mean to end it like this, but I promised my friend I'd update today, and I gotta go. If you like it, review, and I'll write more. I'll probably write more anyway, but I'd still love to know what you think..Thanx..-Out 


	4. A Classroom Conversation 2

Hey, everybody! Been long enough, huh! Well, school and other stuff to deal with, but I fnally got around to finishing this scene..Sorry again about that place I left off at. Anyway, same disclaimers deal, none are mine. So, here's the next part..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- SHAWN'S POV  
  
"Really! Wow, I can't believe she is STILL with Cory!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, they're getting married." Shawn said in a depressed tone.  
  
"No offense to him or anything, but I never thought that that would last! It seems like he's not quite in the same league as she is." Liz said.  
  
Shawn looked at her a moment. She was actually serious. He had had fantasy's about maybe him and Topanga together for a long time, but he never thought he had a chance with Cory there. *Not only is Cory a great friend, but he was also not as..well as messed up as me. I can admit it to myself, just look at my messed up life*  
  
Shawn shook his head, realizing how long he had been thinking. He just realized that Liz was looking at him funny. Then he remembered that she had practically insulted his best friend, and he had yet to defend Cory.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! Cory's a great friend!" Shawn said quickly  
  
"Well, he maybe a great friend, but Topanga couldv'e modeled for on of my billboards. I can NOT see Cory doing that." Liz said, laughing.  
  
"Well..he.." That's all Shawn could get out before he broke down laughing at the mental image of Cory modeling.  
  
"You however, I could imagine as a model." Liz said looking at him. "Great hair, killer mouth, I think that even just headshots would be good..What?"  
  
She asked what, because Shawn suddenly started to roar with laughter.  
  
"Yeah..::gasp::.right! ME!.A..::ha ha:: mod..::ha ha:: el!"Shawn was practically gasping for breath he was laughing so hard.  
  
"I don't see what's so terribly funny," Liz said disgruntledly. "After all I am a model, and I have dated model guys. Except for their big heads they're very sexy."  
  
"Yeah, right like I'm going to prance around in front of all those cameras wearing almost nothing. Besideds, I've always thought of modeling as more of a girl's type of job." Shawn said, getting control of his laugh.  
  
"Well, I think you would be excellent. Modeling really."  
  
"Liz. Don't. We just met after all these years. We don't need to have a fight so soon." Shawn reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll have plenty of time to convince you later." Liz said flashing him a brillant smile. She was rewarded with an exasperated look. "Anyway, I think we've spent enough time in Feeny's class."  
  
"I totally agree. I spend enough time in here on weekdays without having to deal with it on Saturday's too!"  
  
"Kay, so let's go somewhere fun! Look. It's a beautiful day outside." Liz said walking to an open window nearby. "Come here, Shawn. Just look outside! Ohh.I think I see an animal."  
  
Shawn stepped up to the window, thinking, *There shouldn't be any animal's on campus..* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Once again I choose an interesting place to leave off. But I will write more if I get a review to. Especially now that Anonymous reviews are accepted. So that's all folks! See ya next time! 


	5. End of the classroom scene All Topanga's...

Yo, hi, and hello once again everybody! I decided to leave it off there to torment anybody who might care! Muah-ahahaha..Ahemm...Anyway, before I lose everybody's interest, I decided to update, so here it is. The next exciting chapter. Anyway, same deal with the disclaimers...I don't own anything!...So, here it is...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- TOPANGA'S POV  
  
Topanga was just sitting there minding SHAWN'S buisness, and daydreaming. She couldn't help be feel very attracted to Shawn when she saw him modeling in her mind's eye. But as soon as she saw Shawn's reaction to this LIZ'S idea, she felt almost guilty for her little daydream.  
  
Yet now Topanga was no longer daydreaming. She was scared half to death. She just heard Liz say, 'Come here Shawn. Just look outside.' As soon as Topanga heard her say that, she knew she had to get out of there...QUICK!  
  
She silently thanked God for the trees surrounding Feeny's classroom as she slipped behind one that was right next to the window ledge.  
  
As she felt her heart slow down to a regular pulse, she heard Shawn say, "Liz, I don't see any animals."  
  
Liz responded with, "Just lean out a little further.I KNOW I saw something.."  
  
As Shawn stuck his face out further so that he could see past Liz, who was standing right in front of him, she quickly turned around, pinning him against the wall and started to kiss him passionatly.  
  
Topanga felt her temper flare. Before she could stop herself, she stepped out from behind the tree, and walked purposefully up to Shawn and Liz. Right before they saw her, she suddenly though *What am I getting so upset about? It's SHAWN for crying out loud, it never bothered me when he kissed all of the other women*  
  
A slightly louder voice in her head said *Yes, but this isn't just some other random person, this is a MODEL who came all the way here just for him.* Then it occured to her, could she possibly be jealous because she knew with everybody else that it wouldn't last, and eventually he would break up with them. Maybe she felt this way because, for the first time, this girl was actually someone who wasn't a friend who loved Shawn, and he loved back.  
  
As these thoughts were running through her head, Shawn caught sight of Topanga, and tried to break the kiss.  
  
"Hey..::muff:: Topanga::gasp::! Liz hold on...we have company!" Shawn turned toward Topanga and gave her a sheepish look. "Uhm, hey Topanga, what are you doing here?"  
  
Topanga momentarily considered taking Shawn aside and having him decide if she was a better kisser then Liz, but that thought was quickly replaced with, *What am I going to say?!*  
  
She decided to play it cool. "Well, I'm obviously not having as much fun as you are!" She exclaimed. Then, turning to Liz said, "Hey Liz! Wow, it's been awhile. How's your modeling job?"  
  
"It's going great!" Liz said, then she paused for a moment looking hard at Shawn, then Topanga, then even longer at Shawn. "I was going to tell this to Shawn alone, but I suppose I can make the same offer to you."  
  
"What offer?" Shawn said, looking suspiciously at her.  
  
"Well, one of the ways that I got my agent to agree to let me come to this school was that I get him two new models."  
  
Liz and Shawn were still leaning out the sill, but right after Liz said that she ran around the building, grabbing Shawn's hand, to where Topanga stood under the trees.  
  
This action gave Topanga plenty of time to compose herself. She needed to do so, for at the first mention of her and Shawn modeling, she got an unbelieveablly attractive mental picture of herself and Shawn sitting on a twel having a picnic near the campus lake. *There may have to be pictures, but at least we'd be together* she thought.  
  
When she saw Shawn and Liz coming around the corner, she took that time to compose herself. Not before she caught the way Shawn hair flew in the wind, and landed sexily framming his face.  
  
When they finally got to Topanga, Shawn said "Liz! I already talked to you about this, I DON'T want to model!"  
  
Topanga took a deep breath, her hopes of herself and Shawn already crashed, but the money appeal was still there. "I wouldn't mind at least trying it. It might be fun."  
  
Liz smiled brilliantly at Topanga. "Oh it is! And the pay is excellent!"  
  
Topanga turned her face away, unwilling to watch Liz try to seduce Shawn into going.  
  
Liz got right up in his face, and whispered in a low husky, arousing voice, "Shawnie, won't you model? Please? You are just so sexy, and besides," she said giving him a cute puppy-dog pout, "don't you want to try and make it so we can be together from now until at least the end of college?" She lowered her voice even more and said, "What if I promise to make it up to you?"  
  
Topanga quickly turned back around as she saw Shawn had his eyes closed, and he had just opened his mouth to say...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- AUTHORS NOTE: Erm, sorry, but I needed to leave it at another cliffhanger, so you people out in review land can tell me what ya like/hate so I can fix it for the next chapter. NEED to hear from ya! I promise I WILL finish this story.eventually. I can make it last like 8 chapters, all the way up to like 20. Please tell me when you review. Thanx so much! -C.Q. Out 


	6. His Answer

A/N: Well, I know it has been quite long enough. Sorry for the wait. If you want a disclaimer, I think there is one somewhere in one of my chapters. Anyway thank you all SO much for your kind reviews. Here is the next chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- SHAWN'S POV  
  
With his eyes closed, he could much better figure out his situation. *Come on Shawn, do something logically for once*  
  
He rapidly thought, FACTS: I like Liz. I like Topanga. Liz models. Topanga agreed to model. Cory, and Eric are vacationing with their parents, and Jack went as well, so this whole thing could be over before they get back.  
  
He opened his eyes again, his mind made up. "Alright. Alright. I'll do it." *Not that I would have much of a will not to with the way they are both looking at me...*  
  
He watched as Liz, whose smile was already quite large, grinned even brighter. He thought he even saw Topanga brighten a bit. He smirked to himself, *So, at least they both want to work with me*  
  
As Liz was getting impossibly closer, he stepped back once, and glanced at the watch he was wearing. (A pang went through him as he realized it was a watch Cory had given him.) "You'll have to make it up to me at another time. I've got to catch some sleep before a big poker game with the boys. We'll work out the details later. Ok?"  
  
Liz (thankfully) nodded, "You can count on it." With that, he left. Though he DID feel a certain female model's hand on his behind as he left, and it was NOT Topanga...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------TOPANGA'S POV  
  
She felt all her breath leave her when he said it, *Yes.* Though it rather surprised her that he was still playing poker with those guys. *I guess Angela and him being apart is rough on him*  
  
But she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about him being alone. She didn't want to think about Cory. And she most CERTAINLY didn't want to think about the way Liz just grabbed Shawn's butt.  
  
What she did want to do, is go back to her dorm, maybe read or take a nap, and she defiantly wanted to do a little daydreaming about her and Shawn modeling together.  
  
Shawn had just disappeared when sight, when she felt herself grabbed by Liz. Suddenly she was being steered away from sleep and sweet dreams and away from CAMPUS. She took back her arm. "Liz! Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Well, since you decided to model, I thought we'd go pick out some new cloths for you to wear on your first day!" She smiled her bright smile yet again. Topanga almost wanted to shield her eyes from the gleam.  
  
"Well, call me crazy, but I thought the point would be to model cloths for companies. What does it matter what I wear there?"  
  
Liz's smile wavered a little as she gave Topanga a look like she was completely nuts. Soon it was back in place, and pushing Topanga into a car (that seemed to appear out of nowhere) she said, "You have so MUCH to learn!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------- A/N: Short I know, but at least you get his answer. In the next, there will be an explanation for Shawn's weirdness, and maybe some of Topanga and Liz's trip. For future chapters, modeling experiences, and we'll have Jack, Cory, and Eric thrown in sometime too. Plus at least a little Angela. Maybe some slashyness, or maybe not. Stay tuned!! {End of promo ;)} 


	7. Goings On

A/N: The longest period of time EVER before this chapter, but here it is at least! I have actually NOT forgotten! I do not own any of the characters in Boy Meets World, I only play with them. I do own Liz, though I am willing to sell ;) Enjoy!  
  
Also, a note to Flamethrower. I thank you for most of your review. It was, to say the least, rude, but at least you got to the point. Also, I would like to point out that you should not read the fic below. It might annoy you, though I assume you're reading this just to see how I would respond. You went too far in insulting my other reviewers though. So, guys, if you're reading this, ignore it! I thank you for your comments! NOW to the fic! ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- SHAWN'S POV  
  
*I can not believe that I just agreed to MODEL! Where did that come from? Oh yeah...Topanga...* Shawn thought to himself as he laid his head back against his pillow.  
  
He had just gotten back to the dorm room that he and Cory were sharing. Cory was at the moment out of town with his family, and Shawn had the room to himself. It was a lot quieter around without Cory, but at times it was nice. Like now, when he was going to take a nap in the middle of the day.  
  
Now that he was alone, he let his mask of fake happiness fall, so that he could just be himself. He knew that he was not happy. He had not been happy ever since he had broken up with Angela. He still was not completely sure why he had done that. Angela was sweet and they had lots of fun together, at one point he knew that he loved her. Yet, somehow their love had seemed to grow into nothing more then friendship, with the exception of kissing. The fire and romance they had once held seemed to have vanished, or at least dimmed. Soon, he didn't even really feel like kissing all the time, but just talking.  
  
*I think it was then that I started to notice her more and more* Shawn thought as he reached his hand up to turn off his light. The room was now darker, but still a little light due to the fact it was only 3pm.  
  
Shawn always knew that he respected Topanga. She was so different from anybody else he had ever met. For a while when he was in high school, he had a slight crush on her. Unfortunatly, Cory had already made known he loved her, so Shawn simply dated everyone else, looking for happiness. The happiness he'd thought he had found in Angela.  
  
As his eyelids became heavier and heavier, he suddenly though, *Oh no, what if I have the dream again!?!* Except it was too late. He had already drifted into slumber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------TOPANGA'S POV  
  
Topanga adjusted herself in the seat as Liz slid in next to her. It was getting a little crampt in the limo, due to all the bags that Liz had with her. The bags were full to the brim with cloths, makeup, and shoes. *And who rides in a limo to go to the mall anyway?*  
  
"Well, did you ever think that you would buy cloths so that you could model, or had the thought never entered your mind?" Liz asked as she adjusted the package she held under her arm, and looked over at Topanga.  
  
*No, and I can honestly say that I never thought I would be with someone who actually bought at least one thing from every single store there...* she thought, but said, "Not really. I never saw myself as a model."  
  
Liz's eyes opened impossibly wider, "Really? I always thought that even back in early high school you had the makings of one."  
  
Topanga shrugged blushing slightly. For a while the two just sat in silence. Liz looking out the window with a content look on her face, and Topanga just thinking. * I really don't think my poor feet can take much more of this. I REALLY hope she's done for*  
  
He thoughts were cut off by a sudden high pitched "Oh my gosh! Driver stop! We simply must stop here! I haven't eaten there in years!"  
  
Topanga looked out the other side of the window to see the old Chubbies building. "Uh Liz, they totally changed the whole look. It's not 'Chubbies' anymore. They changed it to 'Pirate Pete's'."  
  
Liz looked crestfallen though Topanga couldn't imagine why. *It's not like Chubbies ever was a good place to eat anyway.*  
  
"Look," Topanga said, trying to make her feel better, "why don't we just go back to the Student Union, grab some coffee's and muffins, and then call it a day?"  
  
"Alright," she responded then to the driver, "Take us to the Penbrook Student Union please." She then sat back in her seat, with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
****  
  
Topanga and Liz stepped into the Student Union, and they both went straight into line. As there was only one customer in front, they soon stepped up to order.   
  
Liz spoke, "Hi! We'll have three large coffee's and three chocolate muffins please." The freckle faced youth nodded and said, "One moment please." He then disappeared around the back.  
  
Topanga looked at Liz with surprise, "Why did you order so much? I'm not really that hungry."  
  
Liz smiled as the boy appeared with their food. She handed him the correct amount and, with Topanga's help, collected the order. "Well, I decided we will stop by Shawn's and show off our cloths. Also, that would be a good time to give you two some pointers on modeling."  
  
With that the model sashayed her way through the door, leaving a surprised and more then a little embarrased Topanga to follow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: The NEXT chapter really explains what was wrong with Shawn earlier, will tie the story together as well. Still Jack/Eric to come as well as Cory and Angela. (But the REAL question is is when I say Jack/Eric, do I mean slash??? ;) ;) ;) 


End file.
